


So you're turning lesbian?

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane asks Abby out infuriating her. She goes to the one person who can keep her calm and she enjoys being around. </p><p>Raven gets to see her friend in a new light. </p><p>They discover what they are looking for was in front of them the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you're turning lesbian?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts).



> So the 100 starts very soon. I have written some stuff before I didn't post but with the show starting up I decided to post and see what people think. 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.

Abby stared at Kane incredulous at what he had just asked. Was he stupid or did he just think she was? 

"No" she answered simply as she looked across at him at the table they sat at. The stupid fool of a man thought he could put on a charming smile, interrupt her dinner and then ask her on a date. While she was sitting there floundering wondering what the hell he thought he was doing he had the audacity to say Clarke would approve. 

Abby's face had blackened immediately when he brought up her absent daughter and the idiot hadn't even wavered. It had been six months since Clarke had left, six months of not even knowing if she was alive or dead. Six months of guilt. Not just for her but her friends, the 44 and the parents of the 65 others. Everyone who had put Clarke on a pedestal, expected her to be a saint, do it all and then criticised her when she didn't have a 100% track record. Not to mention they didn't want the job either. She was still a councillor and she hated it but someone had to try and keep the others in line. 

"You don't think we would make a good couple?" Kane asked surprised and Abby snorted. "Why not, we are friends, we are both single, of the same age and want companionship"

"Companionship? You stupid ass I don't want companionship. I had a loving relationship until Jaha floated him. I asked for your help and you did nothing. You did nothing to help me with Clarke. We're acquaintances not friends but you want to know the real reason" she stormed knowing she had the attention of everyone sitting outside as they watched on curiously. 

It was a hot and balmy night and it was only the start of the summer season. Abby stood and whipped off her singlet knowing she had her sports bra on. She heard gasps from behind her and knew they'd seen what she had shown no one else before. 

"Remember those ten strikes with those barbaric lashes?" She asked him and saw his face drop just before she turned her back to him and showed him the ugly criss cross scarring on her back. He cringed upon seeing them and knew then all chance of her returning his feelings was lost. 

"So that's a no"

"That's a resounding no. For you and everyone other male in this camp" she growled and turning on her heel stormed away, ignoring the looks that were sent her way. She didnt want people's false pity. The 44 hated her and the other adults especially the councillors, the parents of those who died were just the same, friends of Jakes held her in contempt. As did friends loyal to Clarke. The others, well she had probably had a hand in floating someone they knew. Although 90% of those she was probably the one who got outvoted on the no. 

She was hated by all, she paused, ok not by all. There was one she could go to and she suddenly got the urge again. She hadn't seen her this week, busy treating different allergies which came with the season as well as checking some of the experiments and cultures she had on the go. She'd found a few plants and other items to take the place of the medicines they had run out of. 

Changing direction she headed towards Raven's workshop. The poor woman was snowed under with requests. Most of which were unrealistic and Abby had always backed Raven up when she told the council so, pointing out Raven was the expert, not them. 

Wick was causing issues since Raven had given him the flick. He had tried his best to stick it out but he was a bit of a mopey whiny fellow and he always disagreed with Raven. The other councillors had trusted him initially when he said things were possible. When he almost set the camp on fire and had them lose electricity for a week the Council saw the error of their ways and started listening to Raven. 

Raven deserved someone better than him, someone quick witted, someone who made her laugh, knew when she needed space and let her be Independent. She was pretty sure there was no one like that in camp. Certainly no men. Argh, that just reminded her of Kane and his arrogance as she hit the door of Ravens workshop at full speed. 

"I am so done with men" she announced as she entered, noticing Raven sitting behind her work bench wide eyed at her entry. "Do you have any idea what Kane has done? Of course you don't, you weren't there"

"Um" Raven could only stare at Abby as she paced in front of her work desk in a bra and shorts, shirt clenched tight in her right fist. She hadn't seen her friend in over a week and she was happy to see her now, despite the pacing and weird mood. 

"He asked me out on a date"

"Ok" Raven murmured "And that's bad because?"

"He's an arrogant male who thinks he can do anything to me and I'd fall at his feet in gratitude when he looked my way. Apparently we are of the same age, single, are friends and are looking for companionship" she growled and Raven had to bite her lip to prevent a smile. Whooowee someone was worked up. 

She continued to sit there and listen as Abby continued to rant until she finally finished off with an

"So I am done with men"

"Join the club" Raven muttered then smirked "So you're turning lesbian then?" 

"What? No. That's not what I meant" Abby growled. Ok so Raven was really fun to be around but she could be obtuse and frustrating at times. She stopped pacing and moved to the other side of the bench to see what Raven was working on. She took one look at the object and decided she had no idea. 

"So I get why you're angry, now do you want to tell me why you were pacing in a bra?" Raven asked next and Abby flushed just realising she hadn't put her shirt back on. 

"Oh I was showing Kane the real reason why I would never date him" she answered and presuming Raven had seen the scars while she was pacing she showed the younger woman her back. Raven nearly put the screwdriver through her hand in shock, as it was she left a nice scratch which immediately started bleeding all over the place. 

"He ordered your lashings?" Raven growled. She'd known of the lashings of course but never known they had scarred so badly or who had ordered it. She so wanted to go break the guys face now but knew she couldn't. Plus Abby wouldn't let her. "Bastard"

"My point exactly. Why would I date him" Abby turned and looked at Raven confused. She didnt look at her any different, either horrified or repulsed. Just asked who ordered it. "That's all you have to say?"

"About what?" Raven asked as she searched for and found a clean rag to press over her cut. 

"Raven I'm standing half naked in front of you, showing my scars and you have nothing to say? Not even that they're ugly?" Abby asked and Raven looked up confused wondering what Abby wanted her to say. All she knew was her friend needed to lighten up, needed cheering and with a smirk she knew what to say. 

"Nope. Nice tits though" she commented and watched Abby's eyes bug. The next thing Raven knew she had a face full of Abby's tshirt. She couldn't help but grin as she inhaled and she could smell Abby's unique smell on the shirt, it made her smile widen as she reached up and peeled it off. 

"Stop fooling around, I'm trying to have an honest conversation here" Abby growled. 

Raven stared at the assets in question and decided she was being honest. They were a nice set of boobs. Not small but not overly large. The sports bra that held them captive actually covered too much to judge size and shape but she shrugged anyway. 

"I was being honest" she winked and Abby rolled her eyes. 

"Can I have my shirt back now please."

"Nope" Raven let the shirt drop in her lap and watched Abby's eyes narrow dangerously. "So you're giving up on men and turning lesbian you got anyone in mind?"

"No one worth the effort they're as bad as the men" Abby muttered

"Hey, I take offence to that" Raven called out sitting up straight. 

"I didn't mean it like that" Abby sighed "I'm not turning lesbian. I've never been with a woman before"

"Me neither" Raven shrugged "But we're women right, we know what we like. Shouldn't be too hard applying that to someone else."

"I guess so" Abby looked confused at the direction the conversation was taking. 

"Maybe we should explore the idea together" Raven teased and saw Abby's face slacken in shock

"What?" The older woman croaked and Raven had to fight not to laugh at the look on her face and waved her hand in the air. 

"You and me. We should explore that together. We've both given up on men, we're accomplished women, we should be able to work out what to do" she said evenly but Abby was distracted by the injured hand she had waved. 

"Raven what have you done to you're hand?" Abby was horrified and ignoring her friends teasing hurried around the bench to have a look at the hand. 

"It's nothing, little accident with a screwdriver"

"Raven it's bleeding through the rag" Abby paused at her side and Raven turned to face her, neither really noticing when Abby stepped in closer so she was standing between the v of her legs and picking up her hand. Raven knew it was pointless to argue with the woman and let her check it. Peeling the rag off gently Abby sighed and stated "these need stitches"

"Typical" Raven couldn't catch a break. 

"This is fresh. When did you do it?"

"Um it may or may not have been around the time you walked in in a bra" Raven quipped. She didn't want Abby to think she was disgusted by her scars. 

"I caused this?" Abby asked horrified and tried to step back. Raven caught her and pulled her closer until she was standing between her thighs and they were almost touching. 

"Abby I've done worse. It was a few minutes after you came in and were ranting. I should have put it down"

"I'm so sorry" Abby sniffed and Raven knew if she wasn't careful the other woman would start blubbering. 

"Hey come here" Raven wraps her good hand around Abby's waist and pulls her into a hug. She is hardly surprised when Abby wraps her arms around her neck and shoulders and breaks down. Raven doesn't think she has ever seen Abby cry. Seen her mad, upset, stressed and some sort of version of happy but never cry. Not openly. 

She needed it and for that reason alone she didnt point out she was practically face first in the cleavage she had been checking out earlier. It was slightly awkward and slightly tempting at the same time, which ok made it more awkward cause she had been joking about trying the lesbian thing together. Hadn't she? 

She rubbed her good hand up and down Abby's back while murmuring soothing words of comfort. It took a long time, a very long time for Abby to calm down and Raven wasn't complaining about that. Soon though the weight of Abby's head on top of her own lifted and fingers speared through her hair and pulled her face out of their resting place. Bugger. She tipped her head back and looked up into apologetic eyes. 

"Sorry to cry all over you" Abby apologised and Raven shrugged

"I think that was a long time coming"

"It was. A lot of people hate me, for good reason, but it's all just getting too hard" Abby sighed and Raven didn't know what to say. People seem to have picked Abby as the target of their frustrations blaming everything that went wrong on her. Kane and the other councillors seemed to get off scott free. 

"Don't let them get to you Abby" Raven rubbed the hip her hand was resting on "and if they do you're always welcome here."

"Thank you. I might be here a lot" Abby muttered

"I care for you Abs, I will be here, every night if its what you need." Raven stated earnestly "If I'm not here then I will probably be in my tent. Or just a radio call away"

"That means a lot. Thank you" Abby cupped a cheek tenderly making Raven smile as their gazes met. 

It was the weirdest thing, the sudden clarity that hit Raven. They were very close, almost intimately so. She'd just had her face in Abby's breasts, was now hanging onto the woman's hips, had Abby's hand cupping her face and was sharing an intense gaze with the older woman while coming to a startling realisation. She cared for Abby, and not just in a friendly way. 

"Ab's" Raven murmured and saw the answering disbelief in the other woman's eyes. Raven's heart kick started into a crazy rhythm when she realised Abby felt it too. 

Just then the door flew open and Octavia walked in, "Yo Raven you missed a show, Abby went troppo at Kane and.." she paused when she sees that Raven is not alone. In fact Abby herself is with her and they're close together, intimately close and Abby is still without a top. Raven turned to look at her friend and realised she had put 2 and 2 together and come up with 5. 

"It's not how it looks." Was all Raven could say and gripped Abby tight when she would have moved back. "I cut my hand"

"Uhuh" Octavia said non committal "Hence why she was inspecting your face" she looked at Abby and it was only then she saw her red eyes and tear streaked face "Abby have you been crying?"

"Yes she has" Raven growled "cause every asshole is blaming her for everything that's happened in this camp and Kane and the other idiotic councillors get a free ride"

Wow, protective much Octavia thought while admitting it was probably true. Abby seemed to shake out of her stupor and looked at Octavia. 

"Octavia please go see Jackson and obtain a local anaesthetic and a suture kit" she grabbed Raven's hand and showed O "she really has cut herself"

"Jesus Raven. How'd you do that?" O asked and Raven merely picked up the offending screwdriver and waved it in the air. "Ok I'll be back in a second" she stated and hurried out. 

"Well I see what happened is already being turned into gossip" Abby sighed and shrugged, not much else around to gossip about. 

"Hey" Raven pushed to her feet so she was standing over Abby "I told you if you need to come here"

"I will" Abby promised with a blush as they were suddenly both aware how close they were, while trying to ignore their earlier connection. 

"Good. I should wash my hand before you stitch it" Raven indicated the sink and stepped back breaking their touch as she headed for the sink and turned on the tap, glad that running water was one thing she had been able to provide in the last six months. It wasn't great pressure but at least they had an endless supply from the dam now and could wash up. Themselves, clothes, dishes. Whatever. 

She winced as she washed up and could hear movement behind her. No doubt Abby clearing a space so she had somewhere to work. Once she was done she gently wiped her hand and headed back over to where Abby waited. She had taken time to put her shirt back on too. Bummer. 

"So if you don't want companionship in a relationship what do you want?"

"I do want companionship. I want someone to go home to again, cuddle with, hold hands as we walk, talk to" Abby shrugged. 

"Well you can always come here. I'm partial to a good cuddle and we always talk" Raven offered and Abby had to smile and nod

"True"

"And that hug, minus the tears was pretty awesome" Raven grinned as she sat back down and put her hand palm up on a towel Abby had put on the table and let the doc inspect it more. She heard Abby chuckle and felt her hip bump her slightly. "We can work on the hand holding part" she teased and Abby just rolled her eyes at her. 

"So what else do you want?"

"The usual, some one to make me laugh. Some one that makes me feel safe, take care of me when I'm sick and let me take care of them"

"Um hello" Raven waved a hand in the air "sounds like me over the past what 6-8 months"

"I meant on a daily basis. You'd go mad if I was around on a daily basis, you like your freedom. Wick was too much for you"

"That's cause he was here all day every day then wanted to spend every night." Raven rolled her eyes "it would have been fine except for the constant disagreeing at work and then he treated me like an invalid at times. It annoyed the fuck out of me. You don't do that"

"Well I try not to. I've seen you mad" Abby laughed just as Octavia came back in with supplies and dumped them on the table. She looked between the two and shook her head. She couldn't keep up. 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess" she told Raven who nodded and the younger girl went to leave. 

"Octavia if I hear one word about what happened in here on the gossip vine tomorrow I will pass a new law to not have sex until 18" Abby informed "It would make it very difficult for you and Lincoln"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I saw nothing but you fixing a hand" O said mock obliviously and winked when she left. 

Abby shook her head. The girl was trouble, good luck to Lincoln. Though she was an awesome fighter and great protector so that balanced it out. 

She turned her attention to preparing to suture Ravens hand. First applying gloves then taking the local anaesthetic paste she had Lincoln help her make and applied it to the hand, being as gentle as she could when Raven hissed. 

"What's that?" Raven asked as she stared at the muck on her hand. Surprised to feel it starting to go numb. 

"A topical local that Lincoln and I made" she informed the younger woman as she opened the suture pack and prepared the needle and thread before looking at the hand again. The cut was on the the palm just under the thumb and ran down an inch. It was also far enough towards the inside that getting Raven to twist her arm around and hold it flat would be impossible if she stayed where she was. Only one thing for it. 

"Scoot your stool back a bit" she requested and with a raised eyebrow Raven did so. Before she could ask what was going on she had Abby between her thighs again. This time with her back to her. Ok this was becoming a habit. Abby nodded "That's a better angle" she almost said to herself and Raven looked at the backside filling out the jean shorts in front of her and thought 'you're not wrong there'.

Abby was very aware she was once again standing close to Raven, it wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. She was aware yet comfortable. Being this close she found it peaceful and she found it safe. It was an odd sensation but one she always had with Raven. She gently prodded at the hand and asked "Can you feel that?"

"Only as a dull pressure. No pain" Raven said truthfully

"What about this?" Abby asked again and Raven felt nothing. 

"Can't feel anything" she advised and Abby told her that was good and she was going to start suturing. Raven didn't care, she had a great view to look at. She felt a gentle tug on her hand and knew Abby had started. Raven leant the two inches forward so that her head would be on Abby's back, she felt Abby pause. 

"Everything ok?" She asked "Not causing pain?"

"Everything is fine" Raven assured and felt Abby pat her arm reassuringly before continuing. Raven felt a little drunk, probably because she really liked the view and was having a hard time not touching. She clenched her hand into a fist and when that didnt work gripped her own thigh tight enough to cause pain. Since when had she become so fixated on Abby's assets? Oh right, since Abby walked in wearing a bra and she was face first in them for about ten minutes. Damn. 

She gave in then, reaching up and gently laying her hand on Abby's hip. Ok so here she was, her head on Abby's back staring down at her sexy ass and her hand on her hip only inches from said sexy ass. She really needed a distraction right about now. 

"What about passion?" She asked and immediately paused and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh yeah Reyes good one, cause that subtracts from the tension here. 

"Of course" she could hear the amusement in Abby's voice as the older woman realised they were talking about her non existent relationship. "I certainly like a bit of steam between the sheets"

Oh God. Raven almost whimpered. This was so not fair, where had this come from again? Right, Abby in a bra. Mouth keep shut, don't say anything do not say anything. 

"Just between the sheets? What about against a wall or on a desk cause you just can't wait?" Raven asked and received a slap on her thigh

"That's personal"

So is having someone's face in your cleavage while you embrace Raven thought before a devilish thought hit her and she moved her hand to slap the table in front of them. 

"I've done it right here. On numerous occassions"

"Stop bragging" Abby chastised and Raven chuckled moving her hand back to Abby's hip as the woman bent in closer to inspect the sutures she had applied. She had no idea the move had just thrust her ass into Raven's flushed face. Holy fuck. 

"Damn" she breathed. 

"What?" Abby asked picking up some scissors to cut the thread on the five neat little sutures. 

"Nothing" Raven croaked. Abby stood upright again and declared the job was done and started cleaning up a bit. Raven vaguely heard Abby telling her to keep applying the gel as needed and to keep it wrapped and clean. Raven tried not to snort in amusement when she was told not to overdo it and Abby would be back to check on her daily until they were removed. She waited patiently until her hand was wrapped and Abby tried to step away before standing and pulling the older woman back against her. 

"Raven?" Abby questioned as long slender arms held her close. 

"Thank you for fixing my hand" Raven whispered in her ear and Abby smiled despite the tingles sliding down her spine. Raven was being very touchy tonight. 

"Least I can do considering I caused it" Abby replied and relaxed back into the warm body behind her, finding comfort for a moment. Only when Abby thought that their hug was turning into an embrace did she pull away, thankful when Raven let her. She wasn't dumb, she could feel the tension in the younger woman, aware too of her own and confused by it. She gathered all the rubbish to take to the infirmary and dispose of safely and hygienically. Only when she had all the rubbish together did she turn to face Raven. 

"Get some rest Raven" she instructed the younger woman "You're working too hard"

"Concerned about me huh" Raven grinned and sucked in a shocked breath when Abby leant forward and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. 

"Always". Abby stepped back, grateful the younger girl let her "Good night Raven"

"See you tomorrow Abs" Raven drawled as she walked towards the door. Abby grinned. Two could play this game and she sent a wink over her shoulder and saw Ravens eyes bug. 

"Sweet dreams" she called as she walked out. Holy Hell she was in trouble. 

The following day when Abby turned up to check her hand and re bandage it Raven was moody and grumpy. The damn thing had limited her all day, even in the simplest things and she'd had to ask Wick for help. Stupid boy thought that meant she wanted him back. Then he'd treated her like an invalid again because she had a sore hand. 

Abby wasn't in the best of moods either, gossip was running rife around the camp on how she'd been a bitch to Kane. Kane had even tried to come and talk to her, apologise for his poor attempts at asking her out and putting her on the spot but she had merely pointed at the door and told him to get out. When Jackson had tried to point out that he cared and meant well she shot him a withering look and called for the next patient. 

So needless to say neither was in much of a mood and though both could have used a hug Abby had merely changed her bandage and squeezed her shoulder before walking out. 

The day after it got so late and Abby wasn't there so Raven sort out Lincoln who said it looked good, applied salve and wrapped it for her. She met Abby heading for the workshop and held up her hand and told her Lincoln had seen to it. Abby looked disappointed, maybe a little upset as she turned on her heel and left. Raven raised a surprise eyebrow and shrugging it off retired to her tent. 

The next day Sinclair bugged her incessantly with stupid jobs and whined that she was getting behind. She ended up yelling at him just as Abby walked in the door.   
"Just fuck off with your stupid unrealistic jobs. I've had enough. I will do jobs that I deem appropriate when I deem ready. If I get pressured one more time I will fucking quit and this hell hole of a camp can fall to pieces" she told him "Now get the fuck out before I hit you with something"

He scurried out as fast as his legs could carry him and Raven blew out a breath before turning her glare on Abby. Abby shrugged and moved forward taking the injured hand that was offered and checking it while Raven sat there tapping out an angry beat with a spanner until it drove Abby nuts and she told her to stop. Raven paused for a few seconds before throwing it on the bench and letting Abby work her magic. All the while trying to ignore the tingling in her hand the older woman's touch ignited. 

"So I take it Sinclair has been bugging you all day and has you in the shitty mood" Abby asked and Raven shrugged. Abby smiled "You sure told him"

"Man has no balls" Raven growled "Snivelling low bellied snake"

"Whoa" Abby chuckled as she applied the pin to hold the fresh bandage in place "There, all done"

"Thanks" Raven looked up at the older woman who was packing up to leave and asked "you looked upset last night. Why? And why did you take off so quick?"

"I-" Abby paused in packing and placed objects aside before leaning against the table next to Raven's legs "I'd had a really bad day which no I don't want to talk about, client confidentiality." Abby sighed "When I finally went looking for you I couldn't find you anywhere"

"But you did eventually find me" Raven pointed out

"Yes and your hand had been seen to" Abby sounded disappointed again. 

"So you left" Raven was confused

"My excuse to see you had gone" Abby shrugged "I didn't know what else to do"

"That's a lie" Raven said evenly as she leant forward and stared at the older woman "only the other night I said you could come to me for anything. So why did you walk away?"

"Because I wanted a hug" Abby burst out and when Raven looked confused added "I wanted to cuddle. People were talking about me and Kane and I got cornered by one of the angry fathers of a kid killed in the mountain."

"What?" Raven shot upright her hand going to Abby's bare thigh. In some distant recess of her brain she noticed how it jumped under her touch as if not expecting it. "What happened"

"He only yelled at me. Someone must have notified the guards as they came running and dragged him off" Abby shook her head "he frightened me though and all I wanted was to get to you" she finished in a whisper

"Yet I was nowhere to be found" Raven sighed and shook her head. If she only waited another five minutes as she stood and moved close to Abby, cupping her chin and tilting her head up. "I'm here now"

"I can't" Abby folded her arms across her chest and hugged herself tight as if to prevent reaching out.

"Why not?" Raven whispered

"Cause I might not let go" Abby sighed then cringed, closing her eyes as if not wanting to see Raven's reaction. Raven herself was slightly stunned, had she heard right? Her heart beat like crazy in her chest cause she knew that she had. She did the only thing she could think of doing. It was bold and ballsy but she took Abby's hand and pulled her upright, linking their fingers and started leading her out of the workshop. 

"Raven?"

"Come with me" Raven insisted and Abby squeezed her hand so she took that as a yes. She turned off the lights as she left workshop and closed the door behind them. She then started leading Abby to her tent and felt Abby falter slightly as she caught on. Raven ignored the stares of others as she led Abby past them and over to where her tent stood. She had salvaged it from the mountain on one of their raids, along with a tonne of other stuff. If she was going to camp she was doing it in style. 

She unzipped her tent and pulled Abby inside before zipping it back up to prevent creepy crawlies getting in. Mosquitos too. She'd learned from her mistakes as summer rolled on. She turned to find Abby looking around the tent in awe. 

"You have a bed"

"Yup, I made the frame in my own time and stole the mattress and covers from the mountain. A spare room, not a used one" she insisted when Abby looked aghast. No way would she sleep on what those bastards had.   
Raven hobbled over to the bed and sat on it before awkwardly trying to undo her brace. Abby walked over and slapped her hands away gently before undoing the straps. With anyone else she would have protested but not with Abby as she quickly and professionally undid the straps and put the brace aside. Then turned to her boots and pulled those off. 

Raven stood quickly and threw the covers to the end of the bed before laying down on it and offering her hand

Abby gave in to overwhelming desire and sat on the bed, heart pounding at the possibilities and meaning to this invitation. She hurried to undo her laces and kicked off her boots before sliding into Raven's arms. It felt like coming home. It had been a long time since she had laid with someone, in any sense and it shouldn't feel this good. She had a feeling it was more to do who she was with though. She sighed and snuggled closer, smiling at Raven's sharp inhale of breath as her hand slid across a toned stomach. It was an obvious give away and she knew Raven felt it too. Her body reacted to it and she didnt stop and think as she rolled onto Raven. 

Raven blinked in surprise when Abby rolled onto her, then groaned when a knee pushed between hers and brushed up against her heat. She raised her own leg and on finding answering heat grinned. 

"I never even thought about this before" Abby gasped as she ground down against the muscled thigh. 

"Not until the other night" Raven nodded and finally got her hands on Abby's sexy ass. 

"We shouldn't be doing this" Abby shuddered as Raven pressed a knee up harder into her "I'm 24 years older than you" 

"Shut up and kiss me" Raven growled leaning up and claiming Abby's lips in a bruising kiss. 

Raven had played her card, just like Abby had. Abby wanted to hold her and never let go, Raven had brought her to her tent offering that and so much more. Abby had taken it and there was no going back. She didn't want to go back. Frantic hands tore at clothing, getting them off any way they could. 

Raven took the dominant role, pushing Abby over onto her back and pouring all the pent up passion in her soul into every kiss, every touch. 

The first time was hard and fast, after a quick caress to feel that Abby was ready she sunk two fingers deep, hardly surprised it only took a couple of minutes, a few curls of her fingers and a stroke of a thumb over Abby's clit to have her soaring. 

The second time Raven took her time to explore the exquisite body beneath her. Abby sure did take care of herself and Raven sure did appreciate it as she gentled her kisses, and stroked soft skin, flicking at engorged nipples with her thumbs before palming the breasts and lifting them to her waiting mouth. 

By the sounds Abby was making and the begging she was doing the older woman was certainly enjoying herself. While she continued to feast on the luscious breasts with her mouth she slid her hands south again, this time spending more time teasing her lovers clit until she was begging beneath her. This time she used three fingers, sure and steady and she had to cut off Abby's scream of climax with a kiss. 

The third time she kissed her way down the body she knew she wanted to spend the rest of time worshipping and took Abby with her mouth. From lapping at the juices on the outside, to circling her clit teasingly before sending the appendage deep inside. Abby had to grab a pillow this time as she arched high and came all over her face. 

Raven took the time to ride a toned thigh to her own pleasure, crying out into Abby's neck as she came hard then kissing Abby like there was no tomorrow while she regained her strength. Once she was ready to go again she flipped Abby ont her stomach and explored her back and buttocks before raising her onto her knees and taking her from behind. 

Abby complained that she had ruined her and Raven had teased her, asking her if she couldn't keep up. Abby had growled and flipped her over and then paid her back for every single orgasm in full. The early rays of morning were just creeping over the horizon when Abby came for the last time, straddled over Raven and riding three fingers as the younger woman leant up against the headboard of the bed and watched her lover in awe. 

They'd had little to no sleep, just taken moments to merely hold each other while affirming they both wanted this, as long as it lasted. They had only stopped for a drink from the jug Raven kept on a table nearby. Both knew they would be walking gingerly when they got up, knew that people would have heard their activities but didnt care. They had found their little slice of heaven on earth. 

"So I guess I ticked all the boxes huh. Made you laugh, made you scream, held you, gave you passion. That was enough passion for you wasn't it? I can redouble my efforts" Raven teased

"Not right now" Abby winced as Raven withdrew her fingers and slumped against her young lover. "I never had that many orgasms in a week before, let alone a night."

"Ha ha ditto" Raven blew out a breath "better take it easy at work today, you're gonna need your energy for tonight" she teased and Abby couldn't help but smile. 

"Bring it


End file.
